StrawberrY ŦorturE
by NariNari
Summary: It's Harry's brithday, and Draco is determined to "top" him. Not really a squeal to Sprinkles on Top. DMHP.


**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** So, I was going to make another food related story...but...I think I've gone there....OH! Just had an idea, yeah, so this actually is food related. Yay! Pretty much PWP.

**$trawberr¥ Ŧortur€**

"Harry, would you please go and get my cloak from the bedroom?" Draco asked, zipping up his dragon-hide boots in the living room.

"Draco, you have about a hundred cloaks. Which one?" Harry called over his shoulder, heading into the bedroom. He opened Draco's closet which was magically enhanced to fit his obscene amount of clothes and accessories.

"The grey one." Harry rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Which grey one?" He grumbled to himself. Honestly, why Draco hadn't gotten it out in the first place, Harry didn't know. Normally, Draco laid his outfits out before hand, rather than walking into the closet and picking things out at random, which Harry did. Although, since Draco began buying his clothes for him, he didn't look such a mess from it anymore.

Another thing that irritated Harry, as he walked through the closet to find the cloaks, was the fact that today was _his_ birthday and Draco couldn't even be bothered to be ready by the time he'd told Harry to be ready by. That was also unusual for Draco. He normally had impeccable timing and was never late (only fashionably late, you could never seem over eager to be somewhere, according to Draco).

Suddenly, Harry felt as if something wasn't right, with Draco at least. Maybe the blond was hiding some sort of illness from him that left him incapable of completing ordinary tasks? He seemed to be taking a rather long time with tying his shoes...

"If anyone has trouble completing ordinary tasks, it's you, Potter," Draco said from behind Harry suddenly.

"Draco!" Harry jumped. "I told you to stop using Occlumency on me! And not to sneak up on me like that, one of these days I _will_ hex you. Just for the fuck of it."

"Language Potter, besides how hard is it to find my grey cloak?" Draco asked with a smirk. He then reached behind Harry's head and pulled a grey cloak off the rack which house at least five grey cloaks. "See? Now, if you think you can manage, could you hand me that belt?"

"You shouldn't be so mean to me on my birthday," Harry grumbled, turning around to get a belt off the rack of belts next to the cloaks.

"If I recall you were quite mean to me on my birthday," Draco replied with amusement.

Harry faltered at the sight of the belts. He knew Draco had a lot but he never imagined the sheer number of them. At least 150. "Just which belt?" Harry asked carefully.

"Whichever one you like best," Draco answered.

Harry looked at Draco over his shoulder, who was busy fussing with his cloak. "What do you mean, 'whichever one I like best?'" he demanded.

"Whichever belt you like best," Draco repeated, and looked up from his clothes to give Harry a blank stare. Glaring Harry grabbed a belt at random and turned quickly to shove it at Draco, only to have a wand pointed in his face. "After all, you'll be the one wearing it."

Harry didn't even have time to respond before a spell his him and his vision went black.

When Harry awoke he found himself completely naked, on he and Draco's bed, with his hands held above his head tied to the headboard by...Draco's belt. He looked around quickly and found no Draco, no wand, and probably no chance of getting out.

Still Harry pulled on the belt, willing it through wandless magic to break and let him free. But the belt didn't budge, and he knew the headboard wouldn't break for anything, seeing as it was charmed after a certain...incident.

Harry gave the belt a sharp tug, maybe he could stretch it out and wiggle his hands free. And then what? Find Draco. Kill Draco.

"Harry, just what are you thinking?" a voice drawled into the room. Harry snapped his head up to look at the blond who had just set something on a bureau, then turned to face his captive. "Did you really think that would work? You mustn't know me that well, if so." He smirked, and leaned against the dresser. He had changed clothes, now dressed in leather pants with a black studded belt and a black button down long sleeve shirt that fit just tightly enough to show a bit of his muscle underneath.

"Malfoy," Harry growled. "Let me go this instant so I can hang you with this bloody belt of yours!" The last few words were accompanied by hard tugs by Harry on the offending object.

"Now, now, Harry, don't get so worked up! We can save that for later." Draco pushed himself off the chest and made his way over to his lover, now withering with anger.

"Just what are you planning to do to me, Malfoy?" Harry demanded with a glare.

"Do to you?" Draco repeated, leaning over with his hands on either side of the brunettes head, his face was only a hairs width from Harry's, eyes shining with amusement and something else Harry couldn't place but it seemed to be... mischievousness. "Would you like to know exactly what I am going to do to you, dear Harry?"

His breath smelt like alcohol and vanilla, a tantalising combination, Harry fleeting wondered if he tasted the same, and almost leaned up to kiss him. "Yes," he ground out finally.

"Well, first, I'm going to get that tray over there, and eat all those strawberries on them. And, if you're good, I may give you a few. But, the way I'll eat them, that's a different story all together. Then, I'm going to slowly lick my way down your body, starting with your neck," Draco's gaze was boring into Harry's, making Harry want to squirm at the intensity, but unable to move for the same reason. "I'll swirl my tongue around your nipples until they're as hard as your cock will be, and then I'll continue down, dipping my tongue lightly in your belly button, before taking you into my mouth. I'm going to suck your dick until you're just on the edge of coming, and coming so hard you may even pass out again.

"But you won't, because I'm going to stop, and squeeze the base of your cock almost painfully. And then, I'm going to flip you over, and lick you from your ear all down your spine. When I reach your arse, I'm going to bite the cheek hard enough to draw blood, and then, I'll lick that away too. And once that's done, I'll start at your crack...would you like to hear more Harry?" Draco asked, noticing the misty lust filled gaze the brunette was giving him.

Harry swallowed, and nodded his assent.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can't hear you," Draco answered, his gaze flicking from Harry's lips to his eyes.

"Yes," Harry rasped out.

"Oh, you do? Well, my tongue sliding down your arse will send shivers up your spine. You may come just from the sheer pleasure of that act alone, but I won't stop. And then, I'm going to glide my tongue well down to your balls, and I'll take them in my mouth like I did your cock and I'll suckle them, and once I'm satisfied with that, I'll move back up to your opening. Do you know what I'm going to do then, Harry?" the blond's voice dipped sensually.

Harry shook his head no and gasped "No," when he remembered that he was supposed to speak.

Draco's smirked widened, and he leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "I'm going to fuck you. First with my tongue, then with my fingers, and then, with my dick. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk properly for a week, my fingers will leave bruises on your hips, you'll come so hard you'll forget your own name, the only name you'll be able to think of his 'Draco.' How do you think that sounds, Harry?" Draco took a lobe between his teeth and rolled it slightly.

Harry moaned, turning his head so Draco and he were face to face. He crushed his lips to Draco's, kissing him as hard as possible. He pulled back just far enough to open his lips and said against Draco's mouth, "Fuck me, Dray, fuck me just like that, I want it slow and tempting and hard and fast."

"As you wish," Draco answered, then licked Harry's lips, asking for entrance which was quickly granted.

Their tongues battled viciously, fighting for a dominance that didn't matter, twisting and pressing with the utmost eagerness, with no precision, teeth clanging, lips bruising, biting. At one point Harry tasted blood, but he couldn't tell whose at the point, nor did he care.

Suddenly, Draco pulled away, leaving Harry to strain forward trying to recapture those delicious lips.

Draco chuckled, looking down at Harry. "So hard already, love?" he gestured to the former Gryffindor's weeping erection. "You must be quite excited for what's about to _come_."

Draco turned away then, sauntering over to the dresser and picking about the tray he'd brought in with him. Draco placed the tray on a table he conjured in front of the bed. Harry craned his neck and saw a number of chocolate covered strawberries on the tray.

"23," Draco told him, then elaborated when Harry looked at him questioningly. "There are 23 strawberries here, one for each year. Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes," Harry breathed.

"Good," Draco answered. He picked up his wand and gave it flick, suddenly the floor beneath Draco was being raised into a stage, and a pole appeared in the middle of it. Music began playing, a slow drum beat followed by a bass guitar.

Draco began moving his hips sensually, picking up a strawberry, and setting it against his lips and taking a slow bit, letting the juice drip down the side of his mouth, only to have his tongue slip out to lick it away. A sultry voice began singing in a foreign tongue, and Draco finished his fruit, eyes never straying from Harry's.

Slowly, he started towards the bed, dancing and unbuttoning his shirt as he went along, letting it fall open just slightly to reveal the pale skin underneath. He let his hands fall away from the shirt when it was completely unbuttoned and sauntered back to pick up another strawberry. He licked it first, then traced his lips with it before popping the entire thing in his mouth, the juice dripping down his chest.

Draco threw the stem aside and turned his back to Harry, sidling out of his shirt and tossing it to the side as well. He picked up another strawberry, this time, letting it glide across his cheek and neck before tasting it a bit, and then fully biting it.

The blond made his way, to the pole, hips rolling to the bit, hands sliding down his body. He grabbed the pole, throwing his head back and thrusting against it repeatedly. Lifting his leg, he wrapped it around the pole and thrust to the beat of the music, spinning here and there.

He slid down the pole and stood, rolling his hips and undoing his belt at the same time. He bit his finger before looking at Harry ever-so-innocently, and undoing the button of his trousers, unzipping them so only a bit of skin was exposed.

He picked up another strawberry, and skimmed it down his chest, past his belly button, right to where his pants zipped, before gliding it back up and eating it slowly.

He continued in this manner for the majority of the song, alternating between grinding on the pole and eating strawberries. Suddenly something in the song changed, and Draco fell to his knees. The vocalist began panting, and Draco, started to touch his chest frantically, then a growling noise came from the song and Draco put his hands on the ground, rolling his back with the vocalist's growls.

And then he was crawling forward towards Harry, a strawberry between his teeth. He hovered over Harry's erection, and when the vocalist began moaning wantonly Draco began 'riding' Harry, his eyes shut tight in pleasure, his hands grasping at Harry's hips.

The song ended with the vocalist seeming to have orgasmed, as Draco mimicked, thrusting down hard and arching back till his head touched the bed.

Harry lay there fighting fruitlessly against his restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch Draco at this moment. He wanted to run his hands down the pale body, kiss those red strawberry stained lips, and unzip those pants to free the erection it was enclosing.

Draco raised himself up, taking a bite of the strawberry he'd held in his mouth.

"Would you like a taste, Harry?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Fuck, yes," Harry answered and Draco smirked.

He slid the dripping fruit up Harry's chest, leaving a trail of juice. "So eager," he whispered, pressing the berry to Harry's mouth. Harry ate the rest, juice covering his lips and slipping down one side of his chin and neck. "And so messy." Draco leaned down, licking away the juice from Harry's chin, then his neck. Just as he promised earlier he licked his way to Harry's right nipple and took it in his mouth. He sucked brutally, Harry arching into the touch, moaning for more. Draco bit down harshly and let go, licking the dusky nub too soothe it before moving on to give the other nipple the same treatment.

Once satisfied with the hardness he continued down, dipping his tongue in Harry's belly button, letting his teeth graze over the skin there. He tongue glided down to Harry's waiting erection. Draco smirked up at the brunette before deep throating him.

"Fuck!" Harry hissed, trying to thrust into Draco's mouth, only to have his hips be held down by the blond.

Draco's head bobbed up and down, his mouth working like a mini vacuum when he got to the head where he swirled his tongue and tried to suck the come out of his lover. When he had taken Harry fully in he would press his tongue against the member and roll it, teasingly while his hands twirled little circles at Harry's hips. He released the cock with a 'pop,' and licked the underside vein, then twisted him tongue from the base of Harry's cock back to the head and deep throating him once more, this time twisting his head as he bobbed up and down.

"Draco," Harry moaned, withering from the pleasure the blond was inflicting on him. "I can't-!"

"Yes, you can," Draco said, releasing him, and true to his word, squeezed the base of Harry's dick to keep him from coming. "Not, yet, love." With that, Draco grabbed Harry's hips and flipped him so he was on his knees, his elbows resting on the bed, arse high in the air, still bound to the bed. Draco leaned over him, pressing his leather clad erection into Harry's arse, and blowing softly on his ear. "Are you ready, Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yes," Harry moaned, pushing himself back into the blond.

The Pure Blood licked the shell of Harry's ears before thrusting his tongue into the cavern. He bit the lobe lightly, and slid the wet muscle down Harry's neck and spine, feeling Harry shudder beneath him, he smirked. He reached his arse and placed a kiss on the left cheek. "I wonder what do you taste like?" Draco said absently, then bit down so hard Harry cried out in pain, trying to get away from the sharp teeth digging into his arse.

Draco pulled away, leaving an angry read bite mark behind, with a bit of blood forming at the top of the wound. He kissed, licked and suckled at it, all the while caressing Harry's other's cheek. At this point, the initial pain had faded for Harry and he was left with only pleasure and a desire for more, though, he didn't know how much more he could take.

He felt Draco pull away, and then his tongue was at Harry's crack and was gliding ever so slowly down wards. Draco felt the goose flesh rise on Harry's skin and the very visible quivering when he passed over the brunettes opening. He continued on though, despite his intense desire to just take Harry right there. He instead began suckling on Harry's balls.

"Fuck, Draco, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry shouted pulling against the belt that held him to the bed so hard it began to cut his wrists.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, the spell he cast alerting him to when the brunette struggled too hard. "I see we're too excited for our own good. No matter then, I'll just have to fuck you all that much harder." Draco splayed his hands on Harry's ass, spreading the cheeks so to get better access to his opening. He kissed the pink bud, then began to tease the surrounding flesh with his tongue.

"Draco, I swear to fucking Merlin, if you don't put something in me this second I will kill you," Harry ground out through groans. Draco chuckled then thrust his tongue in without any hesitation. Harry thrust back into Draco's face, knowing that it wasn't very deep Draco could go, but still wanting more. Draco thrust his tongue in, swirled, out, and swirled once more. He continued this pattern for awhile, enjoying Harry's mewling sounds, but then he added a finger to the mix, then two, and then three. Soon, Harry was thrusting back wantonly on the finger, begging for more in a less than coherent manner.

"Harry, would you like something bigger?" Draco asked, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock.

"Huhnnn." Was all he could manage.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell me, what do you want Harry?"

"I...I want to touch you," he breathed.

Draco quickly flipped Harry over, throwing the smaller mans legs over his shoulders. He leaned up his mouth next to Harry's ear, and hand beginning to undo the belt that had bound the man for so long. "Do you love me, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, in a hiss like tone, feeling the tip of Draco's erection press against his opening.

"Tell me you love me, Harry," Draco whispered.

"I love you, Draco," Harry answered earnestly. Draco undid the restraint and Harry's hands fell on Draco's shoulders. Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's chin, forcing the blond to look at him. "More than anything, I love you, Draco, always." With that Harry kissed him and Draco thrust into the man.

When Harry opened his mouth to cry out in pleasure Draco's tongue began to plunder his mouth once more. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's shoulders, using them as leverage to pull himself up and meet Draco's thrusts. Draco looked down into Harry's pleasured filled face and angled his thrusts deeper, wanting to make the man call out as much as possible.

"Harder!" Harry screamed, then suddenly pushed Draco back with his legs. Draco fell backwards, and Harry on top of him, straddling the blonds' leather clad thighs. Harry quickly pushed himself down on Draco's cock, crying out in pleasure at the renewed connection. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pushed him down mercilessly, increasing their pace.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco," Harry chanted, bouncing up and down, grabbing Draco's hands and intertwining their fingers.

"Come for me, baby," Draco told him, squeezing Harry's hands, then thrusting up so hard he bounced Harry off his cock.

"Draco!" Harry cried, throwing his head back as he came. "I love you, so much!"

That did it for Draco, he came hard, he picture of Harry screaming he loved him in such an erotic position freshly in his mind. They rode their orgasms out, and then Harry slumped over, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and tried to pull him closer, if possible, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Sorry," Draco said suddenly.

Harry's head snapped up and looked up at Draco. "For what? Some of the best sex I ever had?"

"No," Draco replied. "For pointing my wand in your face."

Harry smiled. "It's okay, Draco, I understand it was for a good cause...just don't do it again."

"I love you," Draco said, planting a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Hey, Draco, where did you learn to dance like that?" Harry asked after awhile.

"Oh, Adonis Male Stripper School." Draco smirked. "Next time, I'll wear the Zebra thong."

**A/N:** If anyone is wondering why the fuck I did that the title...I really don't know. OH! So I ended up watching a video of these hot Koreans stripping in order to figure out what male strippers do, lol. By the way, if anyone is wondering what song Draco was stripping to, it's called Heroin by Vidoll. And yes, Brittland, that is the Moaning Song. AIAIOOH! Again, some crap sex. Damn. And that school is real. Google it. Review if you like.


End file.
